Win A Date With CM Punk
by Axelle Skellington
Summary: When CM Punk becomes part of the WWE he found popularity he had never expected. A contest leads him to an amazing young woman... What will he choose to do? Characters: CM Punk, Lita, Jericho, Trish, OC, others...
1. It all began when

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything except for the OC.

A/N: Hiya! Enjoy! Review!

-

Chapter 1- It all began when…

-

I was first approached with the idea about three weeks after I signed with the WWE. It was that a girl could win a date with her favorite superstar. I thought it was pretty cool I mean how often do the female fans actually get back what they give to us? In an industry that caters to men I thought it was a great idea. I just wondered, why they asked me if I would to go on a date with a fan. I had only been there for three weeks so I doubted that anyone noticed me but, as I would soon find out I was wrong.

After I signed the release I went on about my business and did not give it another though. No one mentioned it for a few months. It wasn't that big of an issue to anyone, until a few weeks before the winner was decided. Many girls had entered the contest, many more than I thought would. As the time approached I heard more and more about the previously neglected contest.

"Hey Ames," I called to her as I jogged down the hall to catch up with my red headed friend.

"Oh, hey Punker," she said as I slowed to a walk. "Seems you've caused quite a stir," she said with a grin.

"What do you mean?"

"Apparently you are quite popular with the female audience," she alluded. I raised and eyebrow. Seeing my utter confusion she continued. "Well, from what I have heard about forty percent of the girls who entered the win a date contest want a date with you."

"You're kidding… right?"

"Nope."

"That's strange."

"Not really," she said as she shrugged. "Girls like you because you seem fun and you seem more accessible than most of these guys." I looked at the floor not really knowing how to respond. "Just so you know you are more than likely gonna be the one going on the date," with that she walked into the women's locker room and closed the door. I stood there for a moment dumbfounded… well until Chris came along.

"Hey ass clown, you gonna stand there all day," he said, his serious expression giving way to laughter. This told me he was joking.

"Oh, um, yeah… not the greatest place to be stranded in thought, huh?"

"Nope, people might think you're a perv if you hang around too long… So, what's on your mind?"

"Something Ames said."

"Ah, the contest. Yeah, you've caused quite a fuss. No one expected you to be so popular this quickly."

"I guess not. I mean, I didn't think anyone would choose me."

"Well, they did."

"Yeah, I heard."

"So what are ya gonna do if you have to go on the date," he asked cocking an eyebrow and sitting down on some empty crates that littered the hallway.

"Well, I guess it depends on the girl. I've never been much for the whole date thing so I'll probably let her choose…" I trailed off. I followed his lead and sat down across from him.

"I hope you get a cool one. Some of the guys have had to go with girls who couldn't stop shrieking in their ears because of who they were. Others get the girls who are really cool about it and treat them like a normal person."

"Well, if I am the one who gets selected I hope that I get to go with a cool girl," he nodded and we sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Now that we have that cleared up, wanna go work the match?"

"Sure thing," I responded, CJ seemed satisfied with the response and lead the way to the ring. We spent a while figuring out what we wanted to do in our match that night then headed for catering. Catering was definitely one of the best parts about wrestling for the WWE.

As we entered the room it became very quiet. I wanted to yell at the people who were staring, but instead I followed CJ to the front of the room where the "buffet" was located. I figured it best not to make enemies so soon after getting there, though I guessed I already had quite a few. We got our food and headed to a table in the corner of the large room.

"You will be the one going on that date," Trish said as she plopped down beside me.

"Um, ok," I said not sure if I should listen to my second least favorite female. She was only out done by Nora, known to the fans as Molly. Trish placed her hand on my knee.

"A few minutes ago the team we put together to run the contests decided to eliminate the last entry that was not for you," she said as she slid her hand higher and squeezed my thigh. "Now it's down to three girls. Honestly, I don't think any of them are good enough for you," she continued as she slid her hand higher.

"Um, Chris I'll see you in a little while. I just remembered that I need to go find Amy, she has my CD," I managed to get out as I stood up, much to Trish's dismay.

"Ok, see you in…"

"Twenty minutes. I'll be in the dressing room," I said quickly.

"See ya then," he said. His face showed that he knew what Trish had been doing. He also knew how much I disliked her. I guessed that he understood and would probably soon follow. I threw my food away before leaving catering. After that experience I was not very hungry. I walked out of catering as quickly as possible. I began to feel slightly guilty for leaving Chris to deal with her, but I was getting sick by having her so close.

I walked on towards the women's locker room. I knocked on the door and waited a moment. "Hey," she said as opened the door.

"Hey Ames," I responded.

"You back so soon," she asked as she stepped out of the door and closed it. She leaned back against the door.

"Yeap, ran into Trish in catering that was enough for me," I replied as I leaned against the wall opposite of the women's locker room,

"I understand that one. So what did you tell her to get away?"

"That I needed to find you and get a CD back."

"I'll keep that in mind, incase she asks why you left again."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it. So, what are you doing after the show?"

"Eh, I dunno, maybe just go back to the hotel and sleep."

"You should come see the Fozzy show."

"Ok, I'll think about it. Anyways, I should probably go to the dressing room. Chris should be there soon."

"Later," she said smiling.

"Later."

"Oh, Punk, they have decided who you're going on the date with."

"Really," I said as I walked back towards her a few steps.

"Yeap, a girl from Georgia, and it seems she has a request."

"What kind of request?"

"That you go to prom with her."


	2. Preparation

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

A/N: The WWE has no dress code in this fic.

----------

Chapter 2- Preparation

----------

"Prom," I asked more out of disbelief than confusion.

"Yes, prom. Of course you can say no…" Amy trailed off. I knew what she was saying. I chose to participate and I really should go with the girl. As much as I did not want her to be right I knew she was. I was really beginning to regret this…

"No, I'll go if that is where she really wants to go, but I don't want to go to a prom. I mean, I didn't even go to my own prom."

"I know, but look at it this way, this is her dream date. It's only one night and you will never have to see her or those kids again if you so chose, but she'll have a very fond memory that will last her a life time," Again she had a point, after that night if I didn't want to talk to the girl ever again I didn't have to and she would get something out of this.

"You're right. I'll just try to enjoy it. Anyways, I really gotta go. Thanks for the heads up," I said just before I turned to go back to the locker room. I heard her say your welcome and I knew she was shaking her head. It seemed she did that a lot when I was around.

---------------

"Where ya been?" I heard as soon as I opened the door to the dressing room I shared with CJ.

"I was just talking to Ames. She told me that they decided on the winner and that the girl has a request," I told the blonde man in front of me. Man, was I really regretting the agreement I had made to go on this date.

"Oh really? What exactly is her request?"

"Prom."

"Oh, sounds like you have one of the uncool ones."

"Yeah," I said. My mind was drifting to what she might look like. I was hoping she wouldn't be anything like what my mind was screaming. The image was terrible. I suppose Chris noticed my distress because soon after I drifted I heard his voice say, "It's only one night."

"I know, but it really isn't making this any easier."

"It isn't supposed to. It's just a reminder. No matter how bad it is, it will all be over by the next morning," Chris said as he laced his boots. I sat down and began to take off my street clothes so I could put on my ring gear. I knew he was just as right as Ames had been.

"Let's go," CJ said breaking the silence that had consumed the last few moments. I nodded and we headed to the gorilla. My music blared and I headed out. It wasn't long before his did the same and the match began.

After the fifteen minute battle where I managed to get the fall we headed to the showers. It was time to forget the date temporarily and get ready for the Fozzy show. I couldn't wait to get there and relax for a while. After all I would soon be doing something I had a feeling I was going to regret for a long time.

-----------

The day of the date approached more quickly than I thought it would, but I was no longer dreading it. I had began to think of it as a way to meet a fan of mine and possibly give something back to her as I knew she had given a lot to me.

I had just awakened when I heard a knock at the door of my hotel room. I knew who it was, Amy. She had offered to help me get ready, for this I was grateful. I knew little about prom except for the fact that it is a formal event… Not exactly my area.

"Hey," I said as I moved out of the way so she could come in.

"Just wake up," she asked looking me over.

"Yeah, a minute ago."

"Get a shower... we need to get a move on."

"Sure thing," I said as I grabbed my clothes and hit the bathroom. I showered quickly then shaved. I dressed quickly then exited the steamy room. She looked at me and smiled.

"Well, it's good to see you're clean," she said grinning. I rolled my eyes. "Ok, now we need to fix your hair and pluck those eyebrows."

"Yay," I said sarcastically. She grabbed my arm and dragged me back into the room I had just left.

"Where are your tweezers?"

"In there," I said pointing to a shaving kit that sat on the counter. She quickly grabbed the device and told me to sit down. I decided that I should make this as painless as possible so I made my way to the bed and sat down. She followed and quickly began the torture session. I still think I should have just gotten them waxed...

After she finished the torture she pulled me back into the bathroom. She stared at me for a moment then nodded decisively. She grabbed a blow dryer and told me to sit down again. This time I grabbed a chair from the other room, brought it into the bathroom, and sat down. She blow dried my hair quickly then pulled it into a low pony tail.

"Whaddo ya think," she asked with her head tilted to the side.

"Works for me," I said. "What do you think? I mean, think she'll like it?"

"I'm sure she will," the red head spoke quietly. "Well, we really need to go find a tux for you."

"Yeah," I said. I definitely did not like that word. She sensed this quickly, but I think she mistook it for me not being willing to go at all. After all I had not told her about my change of heart.

"Punker, if you don't enjoy the date I'll take you on a date."

"You better watch out, I might take you up on that offer," I said to my closest friend in the company. She laughed.

"Ames, it doesn't bother me anymore. I'm just gonna go and show the girl a good time, no matter how much I hate the idea of prom."

"I'm glad. Who knows you may have a good time too. If you don't my offer is still valid." I nodded.

"Well then, let's get this whole tux thing over with." She nodded in agreement. I could tell she was going to hate this just as much as I was.

---------------

"So, you like?"

"Yeap," Amy said with a smile on her face. I knew it was partly from the thought of me in a tux and partly from the fact that we could go back to the hotel for a while and relax. I ducked back into the dressing room and changed back into my own clothes which were a whole lot more comfortable. I came back out. She grabbed the suit as I searched for my wallet. I paid quickly and we darted for the exit. Our hopes of making a quick exit were dashed as we heard screams and pleas for autographs.

After about fifteen minutes we had finished signing and taking pictures with the fans. We finally got to exit the mall. It had become much harder to do simple things with out being bombarded by fans since I had made it to the WWE. I supposed it was worth it though. I was finally making a decent living for the first time since I started wrestling.

Amy volunteered to drive back to the hotel. As I rode I thought about the night ahead of me. I knew I had to be at her house by 5:30 because the photographer started taking pictures at 6:00 pm. I was quite thankful that it was only 3 pm.

"Ames?"

"Yes?"

"Can we drop by a florist?"

"Sure, Punker," she said. She pulled into a gas station and ran in. She returned with the directions to the nearest florist. We headed there quickly. Ames suggested a single rose as I stared at the books of arrangements before me. I agreed. So I selected a beautiful white rose with pink tips for the girl I would soon meet.

We re-entered the rental car. She looked over at me after I buckled my seat belt. "Good choice, Punker," she said to me with a smile on her face before she started the car. I returned her smile. It was really nice to have her around. We arrived at the hotel a couple minutes later. When we arrived we decided to sit around and listen to music for a while. It was very relaxing.

At fifteen 'til five she told me to get dressed and that she would call the limo driver and tell him to get to the hotel. I slipped into the bathroom and changed quickly. After I dressed she walked me down to the lobby of the hotel and wished me luck. I hugged her and thanked her for her help then headed out the door.

"Mr. Brooks are you ready," the driver asked. I nodded and smiled at him. He quickly opened the door. I climbed inside the vehicle. I heard the door close behind me. I put a CD in the CD player and leaned back into the seat. I drifted into thought. I silently wondered if I would enjoy the date or if it would be my worst nightmare. I looked out the window and continued to think about whether or not we would even get along. I was snapped back to reality when the limo came to a stop in front of a nice two story house.


	3. It begins

Disclaimer: Again it's in chapter 1...

A/N: There are German characters. They do have the accent. Weird sentence structure and odd spellings are to emphasize their accent.

-------------------

Chapter 3- It begins...

-------------------

"You are... CM Punk," the man who I guessed to be her father asked.

"Um, yes. My name is actually Phil Brooks. Most people call me Punk or Punker though."

"Um hum," the man growled. I guessed he was pretty close to my height, but I knew he was more muscular. I saw a small woman coming into the small room.

"Rainer, Christophe needs you," she said. The man glared at me once more then turned and walked off. The woman looked much friendlier than the man. "So you are ze date for Freya," she asked with a heavy German accent.

"Yes, I am," I was unsure of how to answer. The last reaction I had received wasn't exactly the greatest.

"Come in," she said to me. I stepped in the house after she moved away from the door."Vat ist your name?"

"I am Phil Brooks, but most people call me Punk or Punker."

"Das ist nice name. I vill call you... Punk," she said smiling. I could tell she wasn't very fluent in English. "Do not vorry about my husband. He ist pro... pro," she struggled with the last word.

"Protective?"

"Ja," she said. I wondered how long she had lived in the US, but my thoughts were quickly interrupted by her voice. "Freya comes soon."

"Are you her mother," I asked. The woman nodded. "I am very happy to meet you and your daughter." She smiled at this and told me to sit down. She then ran up the stairs. I heard a conversation. I knew the language to be German. I sat there for a few more minutes looking at the rose I held in my hands.

I heard a door open and looked up. She stood at the top of the stairs. She looked quite nervous and very excited. She was quite possibly the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. I guessed her height to be about 5' 6" or 5' 7". She had big, bright green eyes. The light blue eye make-up she wore only made them stand out even more, not that they could have been ignored to begin with. She had very shiny platinum blonde hair. Streaks of red showed through. Her eyebrows arched slightly and her lips were tinted with a light pink gloss. She wore a black renaissance styled dress with red mesh that came from the waist down near the bottom of the dress. At the ends it was tattered. She wore her hair in a up-do that had curls, braids, straight areas and wavy sections. The only thing that was completely straight in her hair was her chin length bangs.

She walked down the stairs slowly. She kept her eyes on the floor all the way down. She glanced up at me once as she approached then looked back down at the floor. When she stood before me I placed the tips of my fingers under her chin and lifted gently until she was looking me in the eye. I saw a certain mixture of excitement and fear in the green orbs. She quickly looked away.

"I'm Freya," she said staring at the floor again.

"You look amazing tonight Miss Schneider," I said as I handed her the rose. She looked up at me and smiled half-heartedly.

"No where near as amazing as you look," she said. Her cheeks reddened as soon as she had realized what she had said.

"No, you really look amazing," I told the girl who was now smelling of the rose. "Are you ready to go," I asked her in hopes that the tension would end after we left the house.

"Yeah," she responded in a barely audible voice. I took her hand in mine and led her to the limo. After we got in she looked up at me. "I probably won't be a very fun date. I am sorry that you had to come."

"I wanted to come," I said to the shy girl. "I didn't have to come... Are you ok?"

"Yes," she said. I saw her trembling. She was terrified.

"Honey, what has happened to you? Why are you so scared?"

"Nothing," she said quietly.

"I'll drop it, but if you wanna talk about it you can," I said. I didn't want to make her distance herself from me. It was her prom; she should have a good time, not be scared.

"What made you choose me for the date?"

"I vanted... wanted to meet you. You are a von...wonderful wrestler and I thought you would be really sweet," she said fighting her accent.

"You know your accent doesn't bother me. If it is easier for you to talk with the accent by all means go ahead. I think it is cute," I tried to reassure the girl.

"Do you really?"

"Yes I do," I took her hand again. She smiled at me. I was glad to see she had calmed a little.

"What do you plan on doing after high school?"

"Wrestle."

"Have you been trained yet?"

"No," she said in a very sad voice.

"I have some information on ROH still if you would like to have it. I'm not the trainer there anymore, but they have a really good trainer."

"I vould like ze information, if it is not too much trouble..."

"It's no problem," I said as I watched her. I could still see the fear in her eyes and it was killing me. "Are you scared of all men or just me," I questioned. It came out harshly; the exact opposite of how it was intended.

"All men," she said as she moved closer to the door.

"I'm so sorry. I did not mean for it to scare you. I just don't want you to fear me."

"You vant to know vhy, don't you?"

"Yes," I responded. I felt my heart sinking even before she spoke. I wasn't sure why she was opening up to me, but I was glad she was. As I sat there I heard the horrific details of her rape and how her father had hated her ever since. He told her it was her fault and began beating her and her mother. That was when her mother got a divorce.

She explained that the man who had answered the do was her stepfather and due to what had happened to her he had become insanely protective and they had moved to the US to escape her father.

I held her close to me as she recounted the last year or so. I pulled her closer as she began to cry harder. I was near tears myself. I was so furious that anyone could treat her like that. I made me so sick to see her there so broken and scared. No one deserved that kind of abuse. It was all I could do to fight my own tears.

"I'm so sorry. You didn't do anything to deserve that. I hope you don't think you did, do you?"

"Vater says it is my fault."

"It is not your fault. None of it. There is nothing you could do that would make you deserve that. Please, believe me." She cuddled closer to me. I knew she had listened, but I had no clue whether or not she believed me. I kissed the top of her head in hopes it would be comforting and thankfully it was. She laid her hand on my chest and looked up at me. I smiled at her.

"Do you feel better," I asked.

"Ja," she said. She smiled at me sweetly and laid her head on my chest again. I laid my hand on hers. I rubbed the back of her soft hand as I thought about how natural it felt to be close to her.

A few minutes later the driver rolled the glass that was between his seat and ours. "Mr. Brooks, we are almost there..." he trailed of as he looked at Freya and I,"would you like to ride around a few more minutes or go on to the dance?"

"Freya, what do you want to do honey?"

"Ride around for a few minutes. I need to fix ze make-up." The driver looked at me after hearing her response. I nodded to tell him that was the plan. He turned and rolled the window up.

Freya looked up at me again. "Thank you," she whispered.

"For what?"

"Listening, understanding, and coming here."

"It's no trouble. I'm glad I came." She smiled after I said it then reached for her purse and quickly re-applied the make-up. After she finished we told the driver we were ready to go on to the dance. He informed us that we would be there in a few minutes. "Danke... um, thank you," she said to the driver who we both knew was more than confused. He nodded turned around in a parking lot.

I could tell she was no where near as scared as she had been just a little earlier. She looked at me and smiled just before she took my hand. That really surprised me. "You sure you vant to do this," she asked.

"Yes, I am."

"We're here," she said softly.


	4. So this is prom

A/N: Thank you to my sole reviewer thus far. Reviews are a good thing. Woooo!

-

Chapter 4- So… This is prom…

-

The door opened allowing us to exit the limo. I thanked the driver and told him to return at eleven that night. He drove off as we approached the building. It was their trade center. I had wrestled there a couple of times when I was still in the indies. I took her hand in mine and we began to ascend the stairs.

"I vatched you wrestle here before," she said smiling me.

"Really, I can't believe I don't remember a face as beautiful as yours." She blushed and looked ahead.

"Ve sat in ze back," she said simply.

"Which show?"

"Ze one a year ago."

"Ah, that show, I think I wrestled Raven, didn't I?" She nodded. We were near the door. She handed over the tickets and we had to show our IDs which I thought was a little odd, but hey what do I know?

When we walked in I was bombarded by teenage girls who were shrieking my name. "Punk, please sign some autographs," I heard over and over. I looked down at Freya who appeared to be quite nervous.

"I think it would be rude to my date if I signed autographs tonight," I said hoping to get rid of the crowd. That was the last thing in the world I wanted to do at that moment. I felt Freya's small hand squeeze mine. I looked down at her. When I realized she wanted to say something to me I bent down so she could whisper in my ear.

"Sign ze autographs. They are fans too," she said simply. I nodded.

"Freya said she doesn't mind me signing the autographs, but I have a request..."

"What is it," the teenaged girls said almost in unison.

"That none of you will bother us after I finish. If you don't agree I will not do this. By doing this I am being rude to Freya. I am here to be with her, not sign autographs. So you girls agree?" The girls seemed less than pleased, but they still agreed. That was my goal. I signed the things as quickly as I could then I took Freya's hand and we made our way to the photographer.

As I looked at the many packages that could be ordered I thought about my weakness for this girl. I had just met her an hour ago and I knew I would do anything she requested. I more than anything did not want to sign autographs that night, but when she told me to I gave it no more thought. I just did it. I wondered briefly if that was what it was to be in love with someone. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I felt a gentle hand over my own. I looked up into the large green eyes that held a certain level of adoration and amusement. She kissed my forehead then pointed at the form in front of me. I couldn't help, but smile. She was so precious. I quickly checked the box for the largest package and filled out a check as she wrote her name and address on the forms.

"Punker, you should not pay so much," she said as we walked to join the line of people who were waiting for their turn in the flashes of light. I had been in plenty of those recently.

"Why shouldn't I?"

"I am not vorth it," she said looking at the ground.

"You are worth a way more than what I paid for those pictures, so much more," I responded as I wrapped my arms around the girl who was near tears again. I wanted to kill the people responsible for this. "I promise you are worth more. Whoever made you think you weren't should be shot. If you weren't worth more than that I wouldn't have wrote the check."

She nodded, but continued to look at the floor. I lifted her chin to look her in the eyes. At first she tried to look away, but I held her chin there. "Listen to me. Your worth can not be expressed in a dollar amount or even by words." Her eyes brightened and she smiled.

"You mean vat you say," she asked. I nodded. I didn't speak though. I knew that there would be many more times like this in the future. One night's events would not drown the negatives of the last year or so. I still find it strange that I never though about it as an "if" situation. I felt that a relationship was definite.

"Do you like being in pictures," she asked. I was amazed by her question. I was glad her feelings of worthlessness had passed for a while. I smiled at her.

"I'd be in a bad situation if I didn't, wouldn't I?"

"Ja," she said giggling. I hugged her. We talked about being photographed as we stood in line. I noticed several people looking at us and talking. I had no clue what they were talking about, but I knew it involved the two of us. I was really glad she hadn't noticed any of it.

After fifteen or twenty minutes we were at the front of the line. When we were told to we moved towards the photographer. I handed him the paper we had filled out earlier as well as the check. He looked at the two of us for a moment before asking, "when are you two getting married?" I was surprised by this question.

"I really don't know," was the only response I could come up with.

"You should think about it. You are meant to be together," he said smiling.

"We really haven't known each other too long."

"Really," he asked. I nodded. "You two really do belong together. I have never seen anyone more in love." Freya giggled. I smiled at the photographer. The thought of it amused the both of us. I hadn't even asked her out and a man was standing before us telling us we would marry one day.

After another minute or so he told us to move to the spot marked with tape. We did as he said and waited for further instructions. He came over and positioned us how he wanted us. I could feel Freya's body trembling as soon as he put my hands on her hips. I pulled her a little closer to let her know she was safe, as I guessed she was scared. She stopped trembling almost immediately. She leaned against me. With out really thinking I shifted slightly to support my weight and hers.

"3, 2, 1," he said just before he pressed the button that was in his hand and a light flashed brightly. I thanked him and we headed to the main room. The music was less than appealing to both of us so we decided to get some refreshments. After getting a few cookies and drinks we went to one of the tables they had set up in a corner.

"Do you vant to leave," she asked me.

"Not really. Do you want to?"

"No, I don't want you to be bored."

"I'm not. I'm kinda glad you chose prom. I didn't go to my own." She looked at me curiously over the cup she was drinking out of, but before she had time to ask me why a man who looked to be only a couple of years older than me approached us.

"Freya, you never told me you had a boyfriend," the man said from behind her.

"Um, vell I don't."

"Now I know he is your boyfriend..."

"She's not lying to you. Unfortunately I'm not her boyfriend. I am just her date," I spoke up.

"But you two look so in love," the man continued.

"I just met him today..."

"You WHAT?"

"I von a contest. It vas a vin a date contest. I chose him and I chose prom as the date. He's a famous pro-wrestler." After she finished he looked at me. I nodded to confirm what she had told him.

"You two look so close... What is your name?"

"Phil Brooks, but most people call me Punk or Punker."

"May I see you for a moment?"

"Will you be alright Freya," I really didn't want to leave her alone. She nodded so I followed the man to a secluded area.

"Don't hurt her."

"Didn't plan on it."

"She is an incredible girl. She doesn't deserve getting hurt again."

"She told me."

"You know she's in love with you already..." I nodded. My eyes found the floor rather quickly as I leaned against the wall.

"As crazy as it sounds I'm in love with her too..."

"I could tell, but I doubted you would act on it seeing as you are famous and all."

"Fame doesn't mean shit to me. Wrestling is what matters to me." I could tell the man was trying to figure me out.

"How old are you," he questioned. I felt like I was going to vomit as soon as the question had crossed his lips. It looked as though he was going to stop me from getting any closer to her. I could no longer look at him.

"Twenty-six."

"You know she's only seventeen, right?"

"I guessed it."

"Are you ok with it?"

"Yes."

"Good. She needs someone to take care of her." I was totally confused. He had acted like he never wanted me to see her again then he seemed to want me to marry her that night. He spoke up again, "I'm glad she found you."

"So am I. Now... I should probably get back to my date."

"Take care of her." I nodded and walked back the table.

"Vat vas that about," she asked me as soon as I sat down.

"He just wanted to make sure I didn't have any bad intensions."

"I'm sorry abo..."

"Don't apologize. Please, don't say you're sorry for someone else's actions." She bit her lower lip.

"I'm sor..."

"Please, you don't have anything to apologize for. You haven't done anything wrong I promise." She gave me a weak smile. I put my arms around her and kissed her shoulder.

"Don't worry about anything. You are here to have fun. That is what I want to see. You having fun." She leaned against me again. It wasn't long before a slow song began to play.

"Mrs. Schneider would you like to dance," I asked the girl. She nodded and we headed to the dance floor.

-


	5. Decisions

A/N: Yayyies! Another Chapter! Wooo!

-

Chapter 5- Decisions

-

We walked to the dance floor hand in hand. As we walked I noticed that people were starring at us again. That was the worst part about the fame the inability to do something as simple as dance without people starring. She pulled me towards an open area on the dance floor. We found ourselves near the center of the floor. It wouldn't have bothered me if it wasn't for all of the starring.

When we began to dance I felt the annoyance drain from me. Freya had this effect of calming me. As we danced she moved a little closer to me. I saw disapproving looks from some of the chaperones, but no one said anything to us. I'm not really sure why they didn't say something. The song was over too quickly for the two of us, but thankfully they didn't go back to the mix of country and pop they had been playing earlier in the evening. It was metal... I don't remember the song or even the band, but she was into it. I just wish a mosh pit would have started.

She and I left the dance floor, but she continued to sing the song that was playing. We sat down at the table again. I listened as she sang with the music. She giggled when she noticed that I had been listening to her. She smiled when the song ended.

"Did you like," she asked giggling.

"Yes, you have a beautiful voice."

"You sing?"

"Eh, not really. I sound horrible."

"I doubt that," she said smiling.

"Oh, I'm really bad," I said. She raised a thin eyebrow.

"If you say so," she said still smiling at me. I looked at my watch.

"Vat time ist it?"

"Fifteen after nine."

"It ist later than I thought," she said. It wasn't hard to tell that she was saddened by the news. I wasn't sure how to make her feel better about it. I wasn't exactly thrilled that the night was moving so quickly. I looked away from her in an attempt to sort out my own feelings. I really liked the girl, but I was beginning to wonder if I should try to have a relationship with her. I knew she would require a lot of time and attention and I didn't have too much of either to spare.

"Punker," she said in a worried voice. When my eyes met hers I knew I would eternally regret it if I decided not to pursue a relationship with her.

"Yes," I said still looking into her eyes. I knew what I had to do, but I still had to figure out how to go about it.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I was just thinking about something..."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah." We sat in silence for a moment.

"Freya," I said, breaking the silence.

"Ja," she responded. I could tell she was confused.

"Will you go out with me," I asked. My brain hadn't intended to do it at that moment, but yet again my mouth had different intentions. She nodded. It was obvious that she was excited when she threw her arms around me. I kissed the top of her head and wrapped my arms around her. She was just so cute when she was excited. After a moment she backed away. I was confused until I heard her apologies.

"I'm so sorry. Please, don't be mad. I didn't mean to. I'm sorry," she said nearly in a begging manner. I saw tears in her eyes again.

"Freya, honey, why are you sorry? You haven't done anything wrong," my stomach turned as I saw the fear in her eyes. I took her hands in mine and pulled her closer.

"Calm down. You didn't do anything wrong. Freya, I swear you haven't done anything wrong. I'm not going to hurt you. There is nothing you could do that would make me hurt you," I whispered to the terrified girl.

"I don't deserve you. You're too good for me," she mumbled to my chest.

"Freya, look at me. Please, look at me," I pleaded with the young girl. When her bloodshot eyes rose to meet mine I felt as though someone had stabbed me in the chest. I could never describe the pain I felt at that moment. I felt a warm sensation on my cheeks. I was crying.

"You are so beautiful and amazing. Don't sell yourself short," I said as the tears continued. When she looked at me I saw both love and gratitude. She gave me a soft smile and wiped the tears off of my cheeks. After I regained my composure I asked her if she would like to dance. She nodded and took my hand. We again made our way through the crowded room to the dance floor. We danced until a voice came over the intercom and announced that it was time for the seniors to line up for the senior walk. She led me to the area where they were lining up the seniors and their dates.

One by one they called the names of the various members of her graduating class. They read off a few facts about each senior and their date. Finally we were told to begin the walk.

"Freya Schneider was born in Germany and lived there until last year. She began school her in the fall. She has maintained a 4.0 GPA since she arrived. She plans on attending college. She says her passion in life is wrestling and she hopes to one day be known as one of the greats in that profession. She is being escorted tonight be her boyfriend Phil Brooks known as CM Punk to his fans. His passion is also professional wrestling. He has been wrestling for five years and recently signed a contract with the WWE. Both have chosen the straight edge lifestyle. Freya Schneider and her escort Phil Brooks," a voice spoke as we made the long walk in front of the student body.

Not too long after the senior walk they announced the king and queen of prom. Freya gagged when she heard the names of the winners. After they gave their speeches I understood why. They were probably two of the most arrogant people I had ever been around. It was disgusting. As soon as they finished their nauseating speeches about how great they were it was announced that one more song would be played before prom concluded.

We decided that it was time to leave. When we walked out of the building we spotted the limo. When we were about half way down the stairs she squeezed my hand.

"Punker, can ve stop for a minute," she asked. I nodded.

"My feet hurt," she said simply. She bent down to remove her shoes. When she did I picked her up. She looked at me in confusion, but she didn't ask any questions. She just wrapped her arms around my neck and laid her head against my shoulder. I carried her to the limo and set her in it. I saw the driver shaking his head. I smiled at him then got in the limo with her. He closed the door and climbed in the driver's seat.


	6. Comfort zone

A/N: Thank you very much for your reviews Phoenix. Woooo!

--------------

Chapter 6- Comfort Zone

--------------

"Where to," the driver asked turning around in his seat. I looked at Freya who was quickly taking off her stilettos.

"Where would you like to eat," I asked the girl.

"Um, I like Bridge Town," she said. "You may not. It ist Caribbean."

"Sounds great to me," I said to her. "Bridge Town it is." The driver nodded and soon the glass that separated us and the driver was closing again. The girl smiled at me then laid her head on my shoulder.

"Freya," I whispered. I wasn't sure if she was still awake.

"Ja," she said sleepily.

"Who was the man that came over to us?"

"He ist my teacher. He's more like a bruder... brother."

"Oh," I said in an almost whisper.

"He ist a good guy. He's a little protective at times. He knows about it all. I had to tell someone."

"I understand. He seems like a good guy." She nodded when I said this. The next few minutes were spent in silence. It wasn't a very comfortable silence either.

"You mentioned that you wanted to be a wrestler earlier," I said hoping to break the unbearable silence.

"Ja," she said looking at me curiously.

"Do you want me to train you?"

"I vould love it."

"The only problem is that you would have to travel with me," I said. I wasn't sure how she would feel about that after all she had been through. She smiled.

"I think I vould like that," she said looking at me. As I looked into her beautiful green eyes I could see that for some reason or another she trusted me. That is not to say there would never be another moment were she would freak out. I knew better than to expect that, but it was nice to know that she for the most part trusted me.

"When would you like to start traveling with me?"

"Ven do you vant me to?"

"When ever you're ready."

"Vell, I graduate at ze end of next month," she trailed off.

"If you are ready then you are more than welcome to start traveling with me then. I would be happy to have you around."

"I think I vill... If mutter says ja," she said with a bright smile.

"What time are you supposed to be home," I asked as I knew it was getting late.

"Mutter said not to vorry about ze time, just come home ven I vas ready. I vas surprised. She ist not like that. She said you are a cutie. Das ist why I can stay out late. I do not understand her."

"She's not like most mothers then. Most are really bothered by the tattoos." I couldn't help but laugh at the thought of her mother's comments.

"I guess you are ready to get out of ze tux?"

"Eh, it doesn't bother me too much anymore."

"You could go change."

"I'm ok."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," I said. It really wasn't too bad now.

"It ist veird to see you in ze tux," she said looking me over.

"Is it good or bad?"

"It ist good, but I miss your normal clothes."

"I guess it is. We could change if you want to."

"It ist ok. Just promise me that I vill see you in normal clothes on our next date," she said giggling.

"Promise," I laughed along with her. It was weird to see me in a tux and I was more than happy to agree to wearing normal clothes on the next date. It was nice to have a girlfriend who didn't mind my normal "couldn't care less" appearance. She smiled before making herself comfortable again. This time she was laying down in the seat with her hear in my lap. She was looking up at me.

"Are you comfortable?" She nodded and smiled. It was obvious that she was tired.

"You wanna go on home?"

"No," she protested.

"You don't have to. I just wanted to make sure honey," I hadn't expected her response at all. It worried me. I wondered if she was still getting hurt, but I thought it best to leave the subject alone, at least for the time being. I laid a hand on her stomach. After a moment I felt her hands on mine. Not long after that we arrived at Bridge Town. She quickly put her shoes back on and we entered the building.

I was surprised that the no one in the restaurant asked for an autograph. It was one of the few places I had been where I wasn't asked for an autograph since I entered the WWE. It was really nice to be out of the spotlight for a while. Our table was next to the window. I looked over the menu quickly. I realized that I had no clue what any of the foods listed would be like rather quickly.

"What would you suggest Miss Schneider?"

"Um, I like ze jerk chicken burrito und ze jerk chicken plate. The best drink ist the Caribbean soda. It ist yummy!" I decided to go with the jerk chicken burrito since she said she was getting the plate. I also took her advice about the drink. When the waitress arrived I told her the order. She jotted it down quickly and went on.

It was during this time that I looked around the building. It was a very colorful place with dim lighting and candles on every table. It was quite warm and inviting. I was beginning to like the place already.

"This ist my favorite restaurant," Freya said softly. She wore a very soft and natural smile. The dim lights made her skin glow almost like in a dream. Her eyes glittered as she watched the flame dance on the wick of the candle that sat on our table. She looked up from the candle when the waitress returned with our drinks.

"Danke," she said softly. It didn't take me too long to figure out that that meant thank you. I smiled at the girl just before she turned to walk off. Freya picked the drink up and began to sip at it. I decided to go ahead and try it. I liked it. It was a mixture of pineapple, cherry and orange juices.

"Vat do you think?"

"It's really good."

"So, ven vill you be coming back to see me?"

"Hopefully in a week," I said. I wasn't really sure if my schedule would allow it, but I was going to try.

"Vill you come to graduation?"

"I'll try my hardest. What day is it?"

"Ist ze twenty-seventh of May."

"I'll see what I can do."

"I hope you can be there," she said. The food arrived a few minutes later. I loved it. This was definitely my new favorite restaurant.

"Wow, they have great food here," I said in between bites. She smiled.

"I am glad you like it."

She finished a while before I did. I'm not sure how long it took but I managed to eat everything on the plate.

"Wrestlers eat a lot," she said with her head tilted to the side.

"Yeah," I said to her. It comes with the territory. Landing on your head day in and day out takes a lot of energy. We sat and talked about training until the check came. Then things got interesting.

"Let's see," I said picking it up. She reached for her purse.

"I'll pay for it," she said as she took the money out of her purse.

"No you won't. You're my date. I will pay for it."

"You have spent too much on me," she argued.

"If I didn't want to spend the money on you I wouldn't, but I do. I am paying for the food." She shook her head at me.

"It's not right for you to pay so much."

"I want to pay for it. Let me." She looked at me once more before putting the money away. That was the first time in my life I have actually had to argue with a girl over who was paying the bill and I had no intention of losing. I waited for the waitress to come back. I handed her the bills and told her to keep the change. We exited the building the same way we had entered it hand-in-hand. The driver opened the door and allowed us to enter. After we were settled he closed the door and returned to him own seat.

"Is it time to take the young lady home," the driver inquired.

"Can ve ride around for a vhile," Freya asked me. I looked at the driver. He nodded to say that it was fine.

"Sure, honey," I said to the girl who had laid her head in my lap again. The driver rolled up the barrier between us then started the vehicle. After a few minutes she had fallen asleep. I took my jacket off and laid it over her upper half then rolled down the divider between me and the driver. He looked at me through the rear view mirror.

"What do you need Mr. Brooks?"

"Freya has fallen asleep so I think it is best that we get her back home."

"We should be there in about thirty minutes." I nodded and rolled the window back up. I leaned back against the seat and closed my eyes. As we rode I thought about the events of the day and how they might affect the future.


	7. Remains of the night

A/N: Again, thank you so much for the awesome reviews Phoenix! I'm happy that you enjoy the story so much. Anyone else who reads is more than welcome to review.

-

Chapter 7 - Remains of the Night

-

After a moment I remembered that neither of us had the other's phone number. I took the pen and a slip of paper out of my check book. I wrote my number on the paper and put it as well as some money in her pocket book. I didn't want her to be without in my absence. I left a note with the money explaining why it was in there. After I had finished this task I closed my eyes again and sat there in thought.

We arrived at Freya's house a more quickly than he had said we would. I opened my eyes when I felt the vibrations from the engine stop. The drive opened the door. I decided not to wake her up. She looked too peaceful. Somehow I managed to get out of the vehicle without waking her. I picked the small girl up and carried her inside. When I opened the door I saw her mother in the living room.

"Freya, ok," she asked. She was terrified.

"Yeah, she's fine. She fell asleep on the way back here." Her mother nodded to show that she understood me.

"Freya's room," she said as she pointed to the stairs and began to walk up them. I followed her into the small room and laid Freya on her own bed. Her mom smiled and said the word I had heard earlier in the night from Freya, "danke."

"You are welcome," I said to the very short woman. I sat Freya's purse and shoes on a chair. Freya's mother left the room with out saying another word. After I closed the door I walked back over to the bed where the amazing young woman slept. I leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. Her eyes opened a little.

"Punker?"

"Yes?"

"Are you leaving?"

"Yes honey I have to. I promise I'll be back as soon as I can to see you."

"I don't vant you to go," she spoke drowsily.

"There is a piece of paper with my phone number on it in your purse. You can call me anytime you want, day or night." She smiled. I was glad to see that she felt a little better about me leaving.

"Your purse is in that chair over there. Your shoes are too," I didn't bother telling her about the money. If I had she would have refused it. She sat up in her bed.

"I'm gonna miss you Punker," she said. I hugged her.

"I'll miss you too honey," I sat there holding her for a couple of minutes.

"Eh, this ist uncomfortable," she said as when she broke the hug to adjust the dress.

"You need help getting that thing off?" She nodded. I unzipped the back of the dress for her. She said she could get it from there. She grabbed some pajamas and went into the bathroom. After a minute she returned to her room. She lay down on her bed. I pulled the cover up around her and kissed her on the forehead again.

"Good night, Freya."

"Gute Nacht."

I walked out of her room as quietly as possible she was almost asleep again. On the way out I saw her mother. I gave her mother my phone number and told her to call me if anything ever happened to Freya. She jotted Freya's number down on a slip of paper that was decorated with flowers. I thanked her and told her good-bye. I walked to the limo as quickly as I could. I knew if I didn't leave quickly I wouldn't be leaving that night.

The ride back to the hotel was a lonely one. After about five or ten minutes I couldn't take it any more. I knew I shouldn't because it was so late, but I called my little sister.

"Who the hell is this," her voice came over the line.

"You shouldn't talk to your older brother like that," I said sternly.

"Oh, hey Phil. Why are you calling so late?"

"I need to talk to someone. I thought you might listen..."

"What's going on," she asked. Her voice was full of concern.

"Sis, calm down. I'm not dieing... It's just that something happened and it sounds crazy. I'm telling you because I don't think you're judgmental."

"Ok," she said sounding unsure.

"I'm in love, head over heels..."

"With who?"

"The girl who won the win a date contest and I asked her out."

"Phil, I love you and I'm not going to stop loving you, but are you sure that was a good decision? There is a lot of risk when you date a fan..."

"I know the risks, but I love her. I really do."

"Then go for it, but be careful."

"Thanks for listening and understanding. I doubt mom and dad will though..."

"Mom might, dad won't. My advice... date her for a while before you bother telling them."

"Yeah... I'm sorry that I woke you up."

"It's no problem bro."

"I could have waited... but I'm going to let you go. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Good night."

"Night," she said before hanging up the phone. I loved my little sister. She always seemed to understand and rarely ever questioned my decisions... unless they were dangerous. That was when she stepped in.

When we hung up I was almost at the hotel. The limo came to a stop in front of the lobby. The door was once again opened for me. I thanked the driver. I knew the company would pay him for the night, but I still gave him money for putting up with us.

I walked into the lobby. It was quite. The only person I saw was the clerk. He smiled as I enter and asked how the date was.

"It was great," I said in response. I had guessed he was a fan when I signed in the other day but I wasn't positive. Now I was.

"Punk, can I have your autograph?"

"Sure thing," I said as I walked over. I signed a picture of myself and chatted with him for a moment.

"Thank you," he said as I headed toward the elevator.

"No problem," I said as I pressed the button. It was nice to know I would get to change clothes momentarily. I stepped into the elevator when the doors opened. I removed the key card from my pocket. The elevator came to a stop on my floor and I exited it. I walked down the hall to my room. I walked into the room. Amy was sitting on my bed. Before I could say hello to her she had me pinned to the floor. She was inquiring about the date. I couldn't help but laugh.

"If you'll let me get out of these clothes I'll tell you," I said still laughing.

"Ok, only if you promise to tell me everything."

"Promise," I said. She let me get up. I grabbed a pair boxers and a pair of pajama pants and headed to the bathroom to change. When I came out she had turned the TV off and was waiting impatiently. I noticed she was wearing one of my t-shirts and a pair of my boxers.

"I see you raided my bags again..." She laughed.

"You're clothes are more comfortable than mine," she said nonchalantly.

"You're a mess," I said as I sat on the bed next to her.

"Tell me about the date now," she exclaimed. I laughed again before relaying the details of the night. At first I was reluctant to tell her that I was now dating Freya, but I told her anyways. She didn't make a big deal out of it. She just wished me luck and told me she was happy for me. She was so cool about everything. Having her as a friend was great.

"So you gonna tell the guys or wait a while? I mean it's not too long until she'll be coming on the road with you..."

"I'll tell them if they ask, but until then I'm gonna leave it alone."

"I don't blame you. The guys can be really critical sometimes. So what about Trish," Amy inquired.

"That is someone I will gladly tell that I am dating the girl who won. Maybe she'll get pissed off enough to leave me alone then," I said as I grabbed a Pepsi. Amy laughed.

"Good luck with that. She's been all over you since day one."

"I know. I wonder why," I wondered aloud just before taking a drink of the nice cold Pepsi. It was quite tasty.

"She has this theory that you have a bigger penis than anyone else in the locker room." That was not what I had expected and it was pretty obvious. I almost choked on the Pepsi.

"WHAT," I yelled. Amy began to laugh hysterically.

"Well that's what she said," Amy spat out between fits of laughter. I suddenly felt incredibly sick. The thought of sleeping with Trish... At that moment I made a run for the bathroom. As the contents of my stomach emptied into the toilet I saw the image of myself and Trish again. That made me even sicker. After a few minutes there was nothing left to come up. I leaned against the bath tub. That was the most disgusting thing I had ever heard. I then heard a knock at the door.

"Punk, are you ok," Amy's voice called from the other side.

"Not really," I said. The image still hadn't left my mind. Amy opened the door and came in.

"I'm sorry Punker, but she really did say that." I shuddered at the thought. Amy rubbed my back. After a minute I stood up and flushed the toilet then brushed my teeth. Amy shook her head.

"Wow, you really don't like her, do you?"

"Do the words 'she is probably infested with 3,000 unknown STDs' answer your question?" Amy laughed.

"You need to go to bed. You look like hell," she said. I could tell she still thought my reaction was hilarious. I nodded and went into the main room of the hotel.

"I'll see you in the morning," she said as she walked toward the door.

"Later," I said. All I wanted was to lie down. After she left the thought of Trish comments slowly faded away as I thought about the date. I curled up under the cover and tried to think of some way to see Freya in the next couple of weeks. My thoughts soon drifted to Freya's graduation. I hoped that in the next few weeks I could work it out to get the weekend off. I don't know how long it took, but I finally drifted off to sleep.


	8. Always the Problem causer: Part 1

A/N: Yay! Another great review! Wooo! Thank you!

-

Chapter 8 – Always the Problem Causer

-

The next morning when I woke up my cell phone was ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hiya Punker," the familiar voice came through the phone.

"Hey, how are you?"

"I'm good. How are you?"

"I'm alright. So long have you been awake, babe?"

"Not long, I vas tired."

"Me too... What time is it?"

"Ten thirty," she responded.

"Wow. I must have slept through the alarm."

"You need to go?"

"Yeah, I'm really sorry."

"Ist ok. I understand."

"I'll call you as soon as I can."

"Ok. Be careful."

"I will."

"Good-bye."

"Bye honey," I said. I hung up the phone. I stood there for a minute thinking about how much I hated having to do that to her. I quickly made my way to the shower. It was going to be another long day on the road.

I turned the water on so it could warm up and headed back into the main part of my room to get my clothes. I grabbed sXe t-shirt and a pair of baggy jeans as well a pair of boxers and a pair of socks. I returned to the bathroom and laid my clothes on the counter. I undressed and got in the shower. The hot water felt good on my skin. If it wasn't for the fact that I should have been ready to leave by this time I would have stayed in the shower a lot longer.

When I turned the water off I heard knocking at the door. I quickly dried off and wrapped the towel around my waist. There was no sense in getting dressed. I knew who it was, well I thought I did.

"Trish?"

"Hey Punk."

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see how you were after that date last night. I figured you'd need someone to help you get over it."

"I had a great time last night and I definitely don't need to get over it," I was really biting my tongue at that moment.

"Oh, well I'll see you tonight," she said running her finger down my chest.

"Yeah," I said. I caught her hand just before she reached my belly button. I pushed her hand away.

"Trish, why don't you leave him the hell alone," Amy said as she walked down the hall toward my room.

"Why don't you shut up and mind your own business," she retorted.

"You harassing my friend is my business, Trash... I mean Trish," Amy yelled at her.

"Fuck you," she said just before she stormed down the hall.

"Thanks Ames, I owe you big time," I said to the fiery red head.

"It was no problem," she said smiling. "So can I come in?"

"Yeah," I said. "I'm running really late so I may not be a good conversationalist right now."

"No problem. Oh, Punker, here are you're clothes I borrowed yesterday," I laughed as she held them out. Every time she returned my clothes without me asking it meant that she wanted something else.

"You can borrow whatever you want as long as you return it Ames," I said knowing what she was about to ask. I took the clothes out of her hand and put them in the bag with the rest of my dirty clothes.

"Thanks," she said as she headed to my bags. She pulled out one of my lighter hoodies and held it out as if to make sure I really didn't mind. It was the third time she had borrowed that hoodie in the last month.

"You can have it."

"I just want to wear it."

"Take it. I have another one at home."

"Are you sure," she said. I nodded. She jumped on me again, luckily she didn't knock me down again. I got enough of that in the ring.

"You're welcome," I said laughing. I hugged her. She smiled and got off of me. I walked back to the bathroom and got dressed. I then brushed my hair and pulled it into a low pony tail. When I rejoined my red haired friend she was wearing the hoodie. I shook my head.

"Have you eaten," she asked.

"No, not yet. Have you?"

"Yeah... Go get breakfast. I'll pack your stuff."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's no problem. Just be careful. Trish could still be lurking out there somewhere," she laughed.

"I'll keep that in mind," I said before exiting the room. I made my way down to the lobby. I tried to stay in places with continental breakfasts... as it reduced the costs of traveling. It was something I did in my days during the indy days. It was one of the many things I had carried over from that time that was no longer necessary.

I got what looked ok and headed back to the room. When I got there Amy had all of my stuff packed and she had brought her stuff to my room so we could leave when ever I was ready.

"Let's leave. I'll eat in the car," I said to the red head. She nodded and picked up her bags. Set the plate down and gathered my bags as well. When I reached of the plate I noticed that she had it. I looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Your hands are full. Mine aren't. I'll carry it," she said simply before walking out the door. I followed her down to the car. She unlocked it and sat the food in the passenger seat then opened the truck. We loaded our things into the rental then took the key cards back to the clerk. After handing over the key cards for both of our rooms we were given out deposits and we headed out the door.

It took us about six hours to get to the next city. Ames was driving like a maniac... she was good at that when she wanted somewhere quickly. It didn't really bother me though. I was the same way. It was quite amazing the two of us weren't dead.

We arrived at the arena late... as usual. When we got there I headed to catering to see if i could find my opponent for that night. I wasn't too fond of the idea when they told me I would be facing Tyson Tomko. He was not fun to work with at all... especially not since Trish was always around him. He was there. I figured he would be. The man ate all the time.

I made my way over the table he and Trish were sitting at. I made sure to sit across from her. I wasn't in the mood to be fondled especially, not by Tra... Trish. I made sure that we planned the match quickly. I didn't like either of them and I wanted to be away from them as quickly as possible.

I went back to the men's locker room. I looked through my bags and found my white trucks, my boots and my knee pads. I changed into them quickly and began my stretching routine. As I stretched I thought about my match with Tomko. My thoughts started floating to the fact that Tomko hated me. My guess was that is somehow related to Tra... Trish. Either he liked her and was pissed because she wanted me or he was pissed at me because I didn't like her. I wasn't sure, but I was really hoping that whatever it was that caused his animosity didn't cause me an injury. It wasn't so much fear of injury as it was the possibility of upsetting Freya. I tried to push the thought out of my mind, but that was a fruitless effort.

I'm not sure how long I sat there contemplating the possibilities, but I know it was a while. My thoughts were finally broken by Randy Orton.

"Punk, are you ok? You look like hell, man."

"Depends on what happens in my match." I hadn't meant to say that. I was going to make some lame excuse about being tired or sick, but the real reason was half way out before I could stop it.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm wrestling Tomko," I said. It was pretty well known that Tyson hated my guts.

"Oh... I don't think you'll get hurt. You know what you're doing out there..." I knew Randy was trying to make me feel better about it. Too bad it wasn't working.

"It's not really an injury I'm worried about Randy."

"I didn't think so. What is bothering you?" I sighed. I wasn't quite sure how he would respond, but it was too late to drop it now.

"Randy, I'm dating the girl that won the contest. She's been through a lot. The last thing she needs is for me to get hurt..."

"Oh, I see. Well I could talk to Tomko see what the deal is and try to get him past it. There's the risk of pissing him off more, but there is also the chance of getting you off his bad list..."

-


	9. Always the Problem causer: Part 2

A/N: Thanks again for reviewing!

-

Chapter 9- Always the Problem Causer: Part 2

-

I'll admit that I had to sit there a while before I answered. There were three possibilities: get on Tomko's good side, leave things alone and take whatever he dished out, or make matters a whole lot worse. I didn't like the latter two, but to me it wasn't worth risking it for the first and getting the third.

"Thanks RK, but I think I'll pass on the offer. It's not that I wouldn't prefer being on his good side... It's just that I don't want to be in worse standing than I already am," I said.

"Ok just let me know if you change your mind," Randy said as he stood up. I nodded and shortly after he exited the room. I sat on the bench waiting for 9:00 which was the time slot for my match. Time passed slowly. I watched many of the wrestlers get ready for their matches and I heard many of the plans for that night's matches. I was hardly interested though.

Finally (somewhere around 8:15) I left the men's locker room. I could not stand sitting there any more. I walked the hall for a few minutes before I came to the room that had "Batista" on the door. I knocked at the grey door then stood there for a moment. Dave was the one who came to the door.

"Come on in," he said as he moved out of the way. I noticed the glass of wine in his hand. I stepped into the room quietly. I knew all of the guys who had made up the group of Evolution fairly well. I had been the designated drive for them a few times and from there we just clicked even though he had opposite views on many different things. After I entered the room Dave returned to his seat. I sat next to the man closest to my age even though the big man was a closer friend of mine.

Even through his intoxication he could see that there was something wrong. I knew this by the worried glances he kept shooting me. I appreciated the big man's concern, but I wasn't exactly in the mood to rehash what I had told Randy in front of the entire group. Ric would play the father figure as usual and try to fix things with Tomko, if Dave didn't beat the crap out of him before Ric could. Paul would make it out like I was too soft and Randy would try to solve the problem and quite possibly get both of us hurt in the process if my concerns were voiced again.

I sat quietly in the room drinking a Pepsi as I listened to Ric talked to us about what makes a promo. We all listened with varying degrees of interest. I would have been very interested had I not had so much on my mind that night. Unfortunately, I did. I was still hoping that everything with Trish and Tomko would go away, but I was quickly beginning to doubt that. It wasn't something that happened often in the wrestling business.

-

I was standing near the entrance ramp when Tomko and Trash walked up. Tras..ish approached me. Tomko stood where she had left him.

"Hi Punker," she said as she moved closer.

"Hi," I responded. I wasn't thrilled by the fact that she was trying to get close to me again.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine," I said. I wasn't exactly in the mood to talk to her, especially since I wasn't sure which part of Trish being around me pissed him off. She began to move closer to me as the wrestlers who had competed in the match before ours made their way to the back. As she continued to move closer I stood still. I tried to ignore her in hopes that she and Tomko would both just leave me alone. It didn't appear to be working. Fortunately my music blared over the PA system signaling that it was time to make my entrance. I quickly moved past her and walked out of the curtains.

I made my entrance as I always did then I stood in the ring waiting for the pair I really didn't care to see. As Trish walked down to the ring with Tomko I noticed that more of her cleavage than normal was showing that night. I guessed it was probably because she thought she could get with me that way. Unfortunately for her breast size had never been a factor for me.

The match began after a couple of moments. We started with a lock up in which Tomko gained the advantage. That was obvious as he was quite a bit larger than I am. At first the match was going as we had planned but it didn't take long before that changed. As he power bombed me again it tried to keep from showing just how bad it really hurt, but I ended up screaming seconds after I hit. I gave up on the hopes of making it out with injury. The match was no longer going as planned and it was requiring a lot of fast thinking. It had become a shoot wrestling match and we all knew it.

After a few moments I regained the advantage: of course that was short lived. I soon found myself on the out side with Tomko. He exposed the metal guard rails and dropped me on them ribs first. The only description for the sound that came out of me as I landed on the cold metal is a squeak. Yes, I squeaked. Pain shot through my side. I began to feel sick as the man kicked me in the ribs repeatedly. He finally pulled me back in the ring. There he continued to beat me ruthlessly. Trash... Trish was only helping in this destruction. As he continued to beat me my ribs throbbed more. When he threw me to the mat one last time to pin me my right hand came down first. As the crack resounded through my body I felt the sting go through my fingers into my hand. He finally pinned and picked up the victory. I lay in the ring for a moment before trying to get up. The ref knelt beside me and repeatedly asked if I needed help getting to the backstage doctor. I shook my head and then rolled to the side of the ring where I managed to stand up for a short period of time before falling to the ground. I slowly stood up then went to the back in this manner.

I made my way to the doctor as quickly as I could. I hoped I wouldn't see Tomko on the way. When I reached the room he quickly looked my over before telling me I had broken ribs and two broken fingers. I nodded and waited for him to brace and tape my fingers. He did so quickly then handed me the wraps I would need for my ribs after I got out of the shower. The pain was horrid as I walked back down the hall into the men's locker room. What I saw when I entered the room was something I never expected to see...

-


	10. Problem solved

A/N: Hee hee... we'll just have to see what happens in this chapter...

-

Chapter - Problem Solved... I Think

-

"What the hell was all that for," Dave yelled angrily at the man who was nearly as tall as he was.

"It is none of your damned business. This is between me and blondie," Tomko retorted. At that moment I thought Dave was going to kill him. I stood silently in shock. I could do nothing more. I could tell neither of them had noticed my presence.

"I think it is my fucking business," Dave said still managing to suppress his anger all the while moving closer to the man. He was beginning to intimidate him.

"Ok, you want to know so badly. He's fucking Trish, so I thought I'd teach the little bitch a lesson," Tomko said trying to look as though he didn't fear the big man.

"He wasn't fucking your skanky whore. He's been trying to fight the stupid bitch off for weeks and keep your damn hands off of him," Dave growled at the smaller man. I have to admit that the sounds I heard from Dave terrified me. I never knew he had it in him.

"Why? Is he your little boyfriend," Tomko taunted. I could tell that was the last straw for Dave. He drew back and punched Tomko. The blow was so powerful that Tomko hit the floor. I watched on as Tomko tried to back away almost as I had when I was attempting to catch my breath. Dave knelt down in front of the less than tough Tomko.

"Don't you ever hurt that boy again..." Dave trailed off as he stared at Tomko. Tomko nodded fearfully. Dave stood and looked down at him for a moment before kicking him hard in the ribs. Tomko let out a yelp with the contact. After he was satisfied Dave turned his attention to me. I stood frozen like a deer in headlights.

"Sorry you had to see that kid," he said as he approached me and placed a heavy hand on my shoulder. He must have seen the horror in my eyes, but I never thought that man would be that protective of another male.

"Uh..." was all that would come out. He smiled gently.

"I really am sorry you had to see that. I hope you don't think less of me," Dave said just before walking off. As he walked out the door I heard Tomko begin to curse under his breath. As I moved further into the room it got much louder. I tried to ignore it as grabbed my things so I could go to the shower room.

"You little bitch," I heard him mumble. I figured the comment was about Dave so I walked into the shower room hoping to avoid further conflict. I sat my bags down in front of one of the showers and grabbed out my shampoo and conditioner as well as body wash. I turned the water on to let it get warm. When I turned around I found that the only thing in my line of sight was someone's chest. I looked up hoping it didn't belong to the man I thought it belonged to. Unfortunately, I was right about it's owner. Suddenly I realized that I was the "little bitch" and I was alone.

"Yeah, you just had to drag your boyfriend into this, didn't you?"

"What? Boyfriend?"

"Don't play dumb blondie. I'm not in the mood for games," Tomko said as he moved closer.

"I'm not playing dumb. I have no clue what you are talking about. I have a girlfriend but no boyfriend," I could hear myself stuttering.

"Bullshit," he yelled. "You were the one who sent your boyfriend after me."

"Wait, wait. You think Dave and I are dating? We're not. How could we be dating? He is married and I have a girlfriend," I said hoping to dispel what rumors might come out of that assumption regardless of the fact that I knew it would only piss him off more. He drew his hand back and slapped me. I had never been slapped so hard in my life. I found myself on the ground.

"Listen..."

"Shut up bitch," Tomko demanded as he kicked me in the stomach. I almost threw up from the force of the blow. That only drove him further. I'm not sure how long he had been beating the hell out of me when the men who formerly made up the super group known as Evolution came running into the room. The three younger men went after him while the oldest, Ric, knelt down next to me. I rolled over to avoid his gaze.

"Punker, stay still. We don't know how badly you are hurt right now," the legend said placing a hand on my side.

"I'll be ok. I just want to leave," I choked out. Ric nodded.

"As soon as the guys come back I let them know we're leaving. Do you want me to call Amy and let her know," he asked me quietly. I nodded and tried to sit up. The attempt was futile. I was definitely gonna need help.

"Chill out kid. Just wait 'til the guys get back. We'll see how you're doing then," Ric said in that fatherly voice he used with many of the people backstage. I reluctantly lay there until they returned. That took a while...

When they did return Randy immediately began to pack up my things. I guess he figured I wouldn't want to shower there after everything that had happened. Dave and Ric helped me up. Paul just stared at me. I tried to look him in the eye, but I felt sure that he was about to give me a lecture on being weak.

"Punker," he said in his stern voice.

"Yeah," I responded. I looked up briefly then lowered my head.

"Why didn't you say something to one of us," was the question he posed.

"I thought I should take care of it myself..."

"If you are having problems with anyone let us know next time," Paul said in a tone I had never heard from him. I couldn't believe that I had heard that from Paul. It was something I would expect from Dave or Randy, even Ric, but Paul? I never saw that one coming. I nodded. I was thankful that there was no lecture this time. After a moment Randy spoke up.

"Ok, I've got all of his stuff. Dave and I will walk him out to the car. One of you need to let Amy know that he's leaving with us and why," he said. Ric and Paul agreed that they would find her and let her know. They also told Dave and Randy that they would get all of their things to the car too. They then turned and walked off. The younger man carried my bags while Dave helped me to the car. As soon as Ric and Paul returned we left.

The ride to the hotel was fairly quiet. I rode with Dave. He wasn't exactly the talkative type especially not when he was angry. We listened to music and he occasionally asked me how I was feeling. After the second time I told him the truth. I felt like hell.

When we arrived at the hotel all I wanted was to sleep, but I remembered that I hadn't showered and I still hadn't called Freya back. I knew I needed to do both before I went to sleep. With that thought in mind I went headed to the shower.

-


	11. Out of the frying pan

A/N: Thank you for the review again! OMG I'm updating. Passes out from shock

-

Chapter 11 – Out of the frying pan…

-

I showered as quickly as I could considering the fatigue and pain I was experiencing. I dried off then returned to the main room. Dave was lying on his bed watching TV when I came in.

"You feeling any better?"

"Yeah, a little. Can you help me," I asked as I held out the wraps I had received from the trainer earlier. He nodded and took them from my hands. I was grateful. I didn't really think I could put them on right by myself. After my ribs were wrapped up I got my cell out of my bag.

"Hello," her voice answered drowsily.

"Hey, honey. How are you?"

"Punker. I am fine. I saw your match. It vas brutal."

"I know," I really didn't want to tell her I was hurt and I was hoping she wouldn't ask, but as usual things weren't going to work in my favor.

"Vere you hurt?"

"Yeah," I didn't want to tell her, but I still couldn't stand the thought of lying to her.

"How bad?'

"Um,.. broke two fingers and some ribs, but I'm ok," I said as I heard her sobs. "Honey, I'll be fine in a couple of weeks," I said trying to calm her.

"Vy would he do that too you?"

"All I know is it's about Tra... Trish."

"She ist nasty."

"I agree completely," I trailed off. A fairly long pause began.

"Punker..."

"Yes, baby?"

"I vant to see you. I vant to know you are ok."

"Um... I'll see if I can get there tomorrow ok?"

"Ja," she said sounding satisfied. There was another long pause. Then she mumbled something I could not understand.

"Huh?" I was guessing she was speaking German.

"It vas... It's nothing," she stammered.

"Are you sure?"

"Ja...Are you staying alone tonight?" The question blew my mind. I wondered why she asked.

"No... I'm staying with Dave tonight. Why," I asked completely and totally dumbfounded.

"I don't vant you to be alone ven you are hurt," she said quietly. Her voice was shaking. I knew she was still crying.

"I won't be alone but, it's really not a bad injury Freya. I've had worse much worse," I fell silent. I listened to her sobs for a moment. I knew she was trying to keep her composer. The attempt had failed.

"Be careful," she said after she calmed herself down a little.

"I will I promise," I said, hoping the young girl would chill out some.

"I... I love you, Punker."

"I love you too. Now you need to calm down and get some rest. I'll come and see you as soon as I can."

"Gute Nacht," she said quietly her tears returning.

"Freya, don't make yourself sick. You don't have to worry. I'll be fine," I said trying again to calm the girl down.

"I'm vorried about you," she said through her sobs.

"Freya, I'm not hurt that bad. If I was I would take a few weeks off. I promise I'll be fine and there is no need for you to worry."

"If you say so..."

"Promise me you won't stay up all night crying. You really need to get some sleep."

"I'll try..."

"Promise me..."

"Alright, I promise," she said in defeat.

"Good. I love you and I'll talk to you tomorrow, ok?"

"Ok... I love you too."

"Night, baby."

"Night," she said. I heard the phone click against the receiver before I hung up. Dave stared at me silently. Concern filled the dark brown eyes.

"I'm ok," I said, it was odd for me to have so many people worried about such insignificant injuries. He nodded.

"What happened before we got there?"

"Well he was cussing about someone... he kept referring to a little bitch. I went on to the showers trying to avoid conflict as I was unsure of whom he was referring to. I started getting my stuff out and I turned and there he was. He was yelling about you attacking him and he thinks that we're an item and..." I couldn't finish talking about it at that moment. I felt like I was going to cry. I suddenly knew how Freya felt all the times she had been hurt. I heard the door open. I thought it was the perfect opportunity to avoid finishing the story. It was Randy though. I know I would have to continue. As I watched the young man enter the room I felt the bed I was seated on move. Dave had moved beside me. I felt a blood rush come over me. Randy took a set on the other side of me.

"Go on," Dave said as settled on the bed. I felt smothered and totally embarrassed by this time.

"I tried to tell that there was nothing between us and that you have a wife and I have a girlfri..." Dave and Randy looked at each other. I quickly stood up and walked to the window.

"You can explain the girlfriend thing in a few minutes... we really want to know what else went down in there," Randy said as he moved toward me... I didn't see him move it was more like I felt it. I felt his hand gently rub over my shoulder blade before he rested his body against the wall beside me. It seemed odd to me that they were so concerned but I never questioned them about it. I took a deep breath before continuing.

"After I told him he was mistaken he called me a few other names and then started wailing on me. I tried to stop him I really did but I couldn't," I finally lost the battle with my emotions. I felt the warm liquid run down my cheeks. I wiped it away as quickly as I could.

"Punker, it's nothing to be ashamed of. You've had a long day. You're in pain..." I cut Randy off in the middle of his spill.

"RK, you don't get it. You and Dave would have still been standing. I was too weak to stop him. "How the hell am I supposed to protect Freya if I can't even protect myself," I had just blurted out my single biggest concern.

"Punker, you are half his size. If I had been caught off guard I doubt I'd be standing. Dave is way bigger than Tomko... He would obviously have the upper hand, but you can't blame yourself for getting beat up when you weren't expecting a fight and you're way smaller than the guy." He had never been so sensitive around me before.

"What were you talking about... protect Freya," Dave asked as soon as I calmed down. It took a few minutes but I realized Randy was right.

"Freya is the winner of the contest and now my girlfriend. She's been hurt and I want to be able to protect her from that. It just seems like I can't protect her if I can't protect myself," I said. I was defeated. In those moments they were seeing the weak side of me. The side I've tried desperately to disguise.

"The contest winner is your girlfriend," Dave looked at me in surprise. I nodded. He shook his head. "You gotta be careful. It's hard to tell a person's true intentions so soon." I looked back out the window. I decided it was best not to respond. I braced myself for the lecture I felt sure the big man would give. He was wise but, with that wisdom there was often a lack of visible understanding. He wasn't one to show his feelings openly. I had closed my eyes waiting for a raspy voice... well the raspier of the two that I was in the presence of. After a moment I looked over at Randy who seemed to be just as surprised as I was. We both stood there a minute and looked at each other. Randy shrugged and moved to sit down in one of the chairs at the table.

"I dunno about you two but I'm starved," Randy said as he leaned back in the seat. I couldn't help but notice I was the only one in pants and the only who wasn't ripped. I quickly reached for a shirt as I was quite cold and not exactly thrilled about being shirtless in a room with those two.

"You're always hungry Randy," Dave said in an annoyed voice.

"Well, yeah... but we didn't eat on the way back to the hotel," he said defensively.

"You have a point," Dave said after realizing he was hungry too.

"You hungry," Randy asked me after a moment.

"Kinda..."

"That settles it then. We're off to Waffle House," Randy said in a comic book super hero voice. Dave and I looked at each other. I cracked up.

"I hope you aren't going in that," I said. Randy looked down and realized he was in his briefs. Dave laughed too until Randy pointed out that he was in his boxers. I laughed at the two of them was we changed in to our street clothes. We quickly headed out the door after grabbing the hotel keys.

-


	12. Revelations

WOOOOOOOOOOOO! Update! Anyways, now that I got that out of my system... Thanks for putting up with me... I am so friggin' lazy.

* * *

Chapter 12 - Revelations

* * *

"You know... I've been thinking..." Randy began. It was never a good thing when those words came out of the Legend Killer's mouth. 

"Oh no," Dave said. Dread was evident in the dark brown eyes.

"Uhg," was the only sound I could force. He was enough trouble when he didn't start off with that sentence but it was really bad when he did.

"Ah c'mon guys. Give me some credit. Not everything I think about is naughty," he said shaking his head.

"That's not the problem," Dave spoke up. "When you think, we always end up in trouble."

"That's not true," the blue-eye man responded in a hurt voice.

"Is too," I said hoping to trample whatever it was he was think before it could come out. As soon as it crossed his lips, no mater how stupid or dangerous, Dave would agree and volunteer me. It was just the way he operated.

"This time it shouldn't get us in trouble." When we looked at him skeptical he was forced to defend himself. "Besides I don't even know how strongly I feel about it yet," he added.

"Might as well hear him out," Dave said reluctantly.

"Ok but remember Randy, if this gets us in as much trouble as usual I refuse to ever listen to you again," I said hoping to save myself from future hand at the hands of the blue eyed one who sat across from me that night.

"You said that last time and look at you," he pointed out. I had hoped he had forgotten.

"This time I mean it."

"Right," Dave said looking at me. He refused to believe me as well. Oddly enough, this was the first time I had ever been serious about it. Before it was all fun and games but, things were changing for me.

"Spill it before I change my mind," I said looking him dead in the eye. I knew this was going to be some crazy plot to undermine the government of Germany... or something like that.

"Well you see... Um, what do you two think about Amy," he said shyly. I didn't think anything of it. I figured he was talking about Amy Weber. Then Dave asked the most illogical thing in the universe.

"As in Amy Dumas?" Randy nodded but said nothing. As soon as he received his answer his eyes narrowed. It was obvious he had expected Amy Weber as well. I was stunned. It never occurred to me that Randy Orton would ever be attracted to her. She definitely wasn't his type. She was far too opinionated and independent. After the initial shock wore off I responded to the question before me.

"I think she is an amazing person but why do you ask," I questioned trying to compose myself.

"Well, I think I like her." It was said simply enough. Unfortunately the situation around his query was not simple at all. After a bad break-up in which deceit was spread to many she wasn't exactly jumping into the dating world. Not only that, she was also his exact opposite.

"That's great Randy... but if you do decide to go after the red haired one... how on earth do you plan to get her?"

"I dunno... I haven't decided yet but, I think I'd like to try at the very least." Dave nodded. I was still blown away by the fact that Randy Orton was attracted to Amy Dumas. It made no sense to me.

"Punk you ok..." Randy asked with concern in his voice. I suppose I zoned out thinking about how on Earth that could work.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You just really caught me off guard," I said in response. I didn't want to seem negative about what he was saying so I didn't say any more.

"I know and I am sorry but, I just had to ask you two," he said looking at the glass of tea that sat before him.

"Randy, when you decide whether or not you want to go after her... let us know. She's not exactly receptive to your usual... tactics," Dave said. It seemed as though he was a lot better at being intelligent when he was in shock or maybe he just wasn't as surprised as I had thought... The night's not so clear now.

We sat in silence until a few minutes after we received the food we ordered. I watched Randy as I ate. I had sensed that something was up the whole week before that but I would have never thought in the most incredibly wildest stretch of my imagination that it was all over Ames. Randy stared as his plate moving the food around slowly with his fork. He finally put his thoughts to words.

"So you think she might go out with me," his eyes were teary. It was obvious he like her a lot more than he said.

"If you approach her right and you treat her respectfully," I offered. I knew her far better than the other two. I knew it was highly unlikely that the hazel eyed Diva would risk her heart to him but it was still a possibility. He seemed relieved.

"So how do you approach that girl?"

"I would advise very little is any flirting. She likes real interest better and don't talk about past relationships... yours or hers. If she wants to talk about that stuff believe me you'll know. Also... you need to be yourself. Just Randy... not the Legend Killer or the third generation superstar... Randy," I advised the young man. He nodded. I knew it would be hard for him to be himself again. He had been sucked into his character but he had also shown himself more in the last week than anytime I could remember. Everything was beginning to piece together from him being so much more kind than usual to his deranged interest in Amy's matches. It finally mad sense. The table fell silent once again.

* * *

When we arrived at the hotel we were all exhausted. In the lobby we spotted some divas that were equally exhausted... one of them being none other than the Queen of Extreme and my best friend in the industry. I walked over slowly to hug her and tell her to have a nice night. I could feel Randy's eyes upon me. I knew exactly what he wanted. It was the last thing in the world I wanted to do but, I knew how much it would mean to him so I decided to have a chat with Amy just not that night. 

"How ya feeling," she questioned after looking me over.

"I've been better... much better but, I can't complain as I have been much worse and seen much worse... So you look cute...where'd you go?" I asked.

"Lisa wanted me to go to a club with her since Stacy wouldn't..." she trailed off. Her eyes shifted to my friends. I knew that she thought he was attractive for sometime but the look in her eyes told me that she had a soft spot for him. She smiled at both Dave and Randy.

"So where'd you go... Aren't you banged up," she inquired.

"We'll yeah but we were hungry..."

"Oh, well I'm glad to see you're not too broken. Night Punker," she said with a smile. Her eyes were still on Randy.

"Night to you too," I said before rejoining them. Things were looking up of the youngest World Heavyweight Champion. Randy looked at her and smiled. She returned the gesture before joining Victoria in the elevator. His eyes were glowing. It was all I could do to keep from laughing at the often over dramatic man before me.

We soon followed the girls' lead and got on an elevator. We were all exhausted and in pain... some of us more than others. We quickly changed. Dave and I took our beds. Randy left to sleep in his own room. He said he need to think but I doubted the validly of his excuse. I refused to question him about it though. It didn't feel right.

* * *


End file.
